It's about time
by loveisminegod
Summary: I got my inspiration for this one-shout form "into the night" by Chad Kroeger and Santana


"Whats wrong?" Order the 27 year old Zora princess

Startling the two nights of the Zora kingdom "Princess?" the both of them saluted

"At easy whats wrong?" Ruto asked again

"Well your highness we have been picking up the tasted of blood in the water so were searching for what ever is hurt or what ever is dead" the two knights waiting for the princess to speak

"Now that I think about it the water does taste like there is blood in it, and the blood taste gets stronger this way" swimming in the direction of the blood

"Wait princess we'll check it out" the two knights chasing Ruto

"Well how can I trust you two idiots for something as simple as finding a blood trail, but I may need some help so ar you two coming or not?" Ruto getting annoyed of the knights trying to stop her

After hours of chasing the blood taste and the testing of Ruto's patients she found where it was strongest "The blood is stronger here" one of the knights picking up a hand full of the blood tainted water

"Yes thank you I know that you pathetic excuse of a knight." Ruto almost at here wits end with the two knights

The two knights following behind her whispering to each other "Man the princess is being such a pain in the ass"

"Ya I know what is her problem?"

"What you don't know?"

"Know what"

"You see the Princess is in love with the "knight of seven" Link"

"What the knight of seven"

"Yes her love for him started from childhood into her teen years and early adulthood"

"Wow so whats wrong"

"Master Link just up and disappeared hes been missing for nine years"

"That's a full wait don't tell me she is still waiting for him to return"

"yes shes been waiting for all these year

"I think a beautiful woman like her should not waist her time waiting on someone how ditched her for nine years"

"Ya I agree, but I won't mind see where her scales get darker" The both of them laugh to each other

Ruto herd them in a quick turn around she knead one of them in the gut knocking him unconscious insistently in anther quick turn around she cold clock the knight knocking him out insistently "Will you dumb asses shut up!"

Ruto leaving the two knights were they lay. The truth is Ruto has been very frustrated lately because Link has not come to visited her in along time. After Link defeated Ganondorf in the future when he was seventeen he return the sword and spent seven years running around playing with everyone he knew and made friends with and defiantly Ruto. The bound these two made over there short time together from Jabu-Jabu's belly to the water temple. Link could balance his job of being the knight of Hylian and playing with all of his friends.

Link started to show up less and less as the years pass after Link turned 18 he dispersed and Ruto have not seen him for nine years. "Link?"

Ruto found the man she's been missing for nine years bleeding dieing, running to the 27 year old man "Link stay with me" as she quickly trying to seal up his wounds

"Ruto?" Link fading out

"Yes I'm here stay with me don't you die" Tear running down her face, trying her hardest to stop the bleeding.

"Good ... bye... Ruto... I love ...you" Link passing out the last thing he see her screaming something

* * *

In the Underwater Zora domain

"Ruto my daughter you need to go to sleep you've been awake for two weeks" The Zora King said worrying about her

"But father what if Link goes under again or " Ruto started, but the king stop her before she could finish what she was going to say

"Ruto, Link is a strong man and that happened ten days ago and he's been stable ever sines now off to bed with you" The king leading his daughter to her room to make sure she was in her bed

"Now go to sleep dear" The king leaving her and heads back Links room we're a Zora doctor was waiting for him

"Hello your Highness" the doctor said

"Hello doctor" the king replied, after two minuets pass

"Doctor I'm scared to ask this, but those injury that the young man is covered with those weren't from a deadly battle were they?" the king had his hands on the foot of the bed bracing himself for the news

"Your highness your eyes are as sharp as always, yes from my multiple test going threw his injures Link ... Link try to commit suicide" the words drop like thousand pound waits in the Zora kings heart, because this is Link the man who his daughter been in loves with for years and now he's hearing that the man that make his daughter so happy and ever sines he left her beautiful smile vanish as well

"Doctor don't tell anyone else of what has happened to this young man and that's an order, do you understand?"  
the king send in a soul crushing tone

"I understand your highness" the Zora doctor bowing his head, the both of them leaves the room.

Unknowing to the both of them the person they did not want to hear the news of what have happen to Link has been listening to them the hole time she enter the room with tears from breaking heart running burning her face as she crawl in to bed with him wrapping her arms around him in a hug that meant that she'll never let him go again "Link what has happen to you in the nine years you've been gone?"

* * *

In the morning at the Zora castle

_"Were am I, why am I hear and WHY AM I ALIVE!?"_ the dead man walked threw the underwater Zora castle in his boxers, ragging in silence bandages hanging off his skin exposing his flesh fresh with cuts that haven't fully healed from his two weeks rest.

_"Why Why Why WHy WHY **WHY WHY WHY WWWWHHHHHYYYYYY!?**" _stopping hiding behind a pillar as Zora children ran passed him with out even noticing him

_"Zora children? I'm in the Zora kingdom? **WHY AM I HEAR!?"**_Leaning agents the pillar, trying to remember how he got there

"Well well look what I find out of bed" The Zora king walking down the hall

"WHY AM I HEAR!?" Link yelling his demand at the king

Startling the king"Don't you men "thank you for saving me?"

Link grabbing the king by the throat slamming him agents the wall "Why am I hear, why am I alive!?"

"Ruto" Link tightening his grasped around the king's throat

"My daughter Ruto, she found you dieing near a small water fall, she used a rare water healing spell that only gets passed down the royal family it turns the users life force into water and she fed her life force into you and after that she spend two week awake watching you to make sure that nothing changes, do you have any idea what pain she went throw for you" Link throws the king to the ground

"What a wast of life, she should of never done that" link said coldly

What do you expect my daughter lo" Link iron clawing the kings shoulder forcing him to his feet

"I expected to die" Links anger oozing out of his words

Dropping the king on the ground he turned walks away "I just wanted to die and it's none of anyone's problems"

The king standing back up checking his shoulder to see if it's broken he walked in the opposite direction with a broken heart and a hit with similarity "Link my boy my daughter loves you and if she's anything like her mother her devotion is whats going to kill her don't let that happen like I did" a scar on the kings back with two hand imprints covering the middle of the scar, tears of memories of the past burning his cheeks

* * *

Link head's back to the room he woke up in "Link LInk LINk LINK!"

The princess running out of the room runes right into Link "Link!?" wrapping her arms around him giving him a hug that feels like she'll never let go of him again

Prying her arms from around him, walks into his room slamming the door behind him without a word, Ruto standing there trying to understand his cold reaction to her fullhearted hug, turning around grabbing hold of the door handle, but for some reason she didn't throw the door open demanding a explanation it felt like the door was 1000 pounds even so she still open it "Good morning Link"

Link laying in bed, his eyes are as dead as he is on the inside glaring at her glaring at the woman who saved his life out of the love she been building from the first day they met to the nine years that he been missing her love never stop growing for this moment so she can save his life "How are you feeling?" she enters the room closing the door behind her

He says nothing, it's the nothing that crushes the sole and hearts of love, it's the silence that repeals the one who want you and it defends the pain and keeps it inside "Link you tried to committed suicide didn't you?" leaning against the door

"Yes I did" heartlessly staring into Ruto's eyes with a smile

"Why?" Tears forming in her eyes as she stared at the floor

"What does it matter to you?" not able to look into her anymore

"Link I haven't seen you for nine years, you went missing at the age of eighteen and now nine years later your 27 years old and I find you dieing on the border line of the Zora domain. What has happen to you!?" Tears running down her face as she screams at the floor

Cold with no feeling he speaks "That's none of your business" those words stab her in the heart

She turns to leave the room, opening the door she stopped in the in-between "Link it is my business"

"How is it?" the words slipped out like poison

she turns to face him with tears in her eyes and the best smile she can pull off in her emotional condition "Because,

I Love You"

"I Hate You" She runs out of the room bleeding tears

* * *

Noon Zora castle tippy top

"There you are dear" The king sweating

"Hey dad" she said sadly

"Have you calm down?" The king said at a respectful destines

"Yes I have" hugging her knees

"May I join you" she nodded the king take a seat next to his daughter

"He's on your mind isn't he" the king know whats wrong

"Why did Link try to commit suicide" Looking at her father with knowing eyes

The king taking a deep breath "You over heard me and the doctor didn't you, I don't know what will drive him into doing something like this, but what I do know from my year of fighting is that Link was making sure he die suffering; it wasn't quick and painless but slow and agonizing"

"Why?" confused

"I don't know it could be anything guilt on the top of my head" a Zora knight swim to the surfaces

"Your highness's Link is on a rampage" he said

"What where is he?" Ruto shooting to her feet

"He's in one of the abandoned part of the castle"

"Idiot I asked where,*taking a deep breath* Lead me to him" Ruto divines into the water

* * *

Outside of the abandoned west side of the castle

Ruto arrives "How long has he been in there" the noise of Link's rage echoes threw out the castle

"I don't know your highness, I was taking a lap around my post when I sow him enter this part of the castle so I decided to follow him I followed him into this room and when he closed these doors my instinct screamed at me telling me not to open the door and few seconds later the noise you here now came exploding out" some Zora knights hiding in the corner

"So has anyone try to open the doors" at these words all the knight pinned them selves to the wall their knees are shacking

"Ya that's what i thought!" she was getting angry about how useless the knights are

"Honey it's not far if you keep comparing are knights to Link" the king joining them

"Well it's not my fault that there all useless" Ruto turning away so she did not need to face her father, the words from the princess hurt the knights

"Honey the only reason you feel that way because Link went missing" he's right

"Ya your right I've missed Link so much I started taking my anger out on the knight because I'm comparing them to him"

"What should we do your highness" one knight said to the king

You all will do nothing leave this to me" Ruto ordered

"But" the king raises his arm to silence the Knight "Be careful Ruto" the king said

Ruto opening the door and entering even thew she is so afraid she still entered

* * *

Inside the abandoned west wing

Ruto enter the room looking around it seem a monster was rampaging threw the wired thing is that on the out side of the doors noise that you will only hear in the very depths of hell echos threw out the castle but on the in side of the room there is not one single noise _"Snap out of it I need to find Link before his injures reopen"_

She started running searching threw the abandoned west wing of the castle looking into every room nothing but silence ringing threw out the west wing, the only noises where coming from Ruto as she search for Link  
_"Wear is he and how deep is the west wing anyways it's all one hall with so many rooms?"_

Running deeper in to the west wing with out a single clue were link is, all the door are blown out every room where dissed up Like a rampaging monster was weaving threw every room destroying it and moving on, she keeps running until she slipped on some thing and flying into a room her lower half hanging over her head _"OW ow ow what the hell just happen" _A red drop fell from her foot on to her face

"Red?" licking it off her finger her eyes widen

"Blood?" she crawled over to the puddle of blood dipping her hand into it looking down the hall there was a trail of blood, she sprung to her feet sprinting following the blood to a pair of giant double doors the trail of blood ends there. Her heart was racing, she put her shaky hands on the door an unmistakable wrath oozes from the room behind the double door _"I must open these doors, I must open them come on open"_

Pushing the doors open there he is rampaging blood coming from every cut, but he does not stop monster drawn to his wrath dripped from the sealing and walls like white blood cells protecting the body, she scared watching Link rip the monsters to pieces with a sword he picked up and his bare hands, the more he rampages the more the monsters come, the more the monsters come the more he rampages _"This has to stop"_

She runes to him, he kills another, she puts her self between him and a monster, the monster stops instantly Link stops his sword two inches from her skin, it toke all that she has not to drop to her knees in fear "What the hell are you doing!?" he yells at her gasping for breath

"Are you trying to kill your self, what the fuck is wrong with you!?" Link yells, lowering his sword

Shacking intensely "You said you hated me" Ruto trying to put a smile on

"WHAT!?" he yell

"You said you hated me, if that so then why didn't you kill me?" trying to put a strong face

Link remembered what she was talking about "Just because I hate something doesn't me I should kill it"

"But you did, in the past you killed everything you hated" Ruto calming down

"Oh come on! That was nine year ago" getting annoyed

She walked forward reaching her hands to his face, the sweat and blood burning her hands, she does not want to touch him "Yes that was nine years ago, I spent nine years with out you" tears running down her checks

"Now nine years later from the day you've gone missing I finally have you back, and I can't even recognized you what happen to you?" Ruto not letting Link look away

"Look at your self" turning his face so he looked at himself in a mirror, he could not recognized him self ether, he started thinking _"It does not matter"_

"Stop it your started thinking "it does not matter" it does matter, before you went missing for those nine years I've never once been afraid of you but now I am" she feinting Link catches her cradles her in his arms she rest in his lap

"Link pleas tell me what happened to you, you don't need to keep it inside because no matter what happen to you I will Love you through it because...I...Lo...ve...you" she feints

Holding her in his arms he is able to see how much pain she's been in: her skin is dry, the bottom of her feet are bleeding, her left arm is broken, her heart stops for two seconds and starts again for thirty seconds and stops again for two seconds and repeats this pattern, she lost ten years off her life span to heal his injures, and if nothing is down she will die, because her heart if left alone will get worst and he knows this.

Link cast a spell called the "breath of life" repairing all the physical damage that he has cause when he was done Link picked her up bridle style he turns to face the white cell monster he bows to them they bow back and all of them dissolved into the walls roof and floor, he caress her out of the abandoned west wing.

* * *

Inside Ruto's Room-Night time

Link sitting on the window seal couch. Ruto waking up after a mouth of sleep she sits up in bed. Link realizing she awake he get off the couch and walks over to her taking a seat on the edge of her bed no words are exchange between the two he lowers his head pleasing his ear between her breast to listen to her heart, her face was blushing and she fought the urge to cradle his head between her breast. Her heart rate is balance out, Link gives her a sweet but sad smile, standing back up to walking away, before he could she grabbing his wrist giving him a look of "don't leave" gently pulling him into her bed, knowing that he has already caused her enough pain as he had already. He does not argue he slip into her bed she cuddles up to him, looking into her eyes her eyes told him how much she wanted him back wrapping her up in his arms the both of them fall sleep listening to each others hearts beating together. Link Kisses her forehead.

* * *

Outside of Ruto's Room

The King of the Zora King looking threw the crack in the door as his daughter and Link fall asleep in each others arms this seen gives him a smile, the King starts talking to himself "Good job Link you did not go down the same road that I went down, now please let my daughter save you" The king enters his room that is ten doors down he gets into his bed he lays there looking at the other haft of the bed that was untouched "Please let my daughter save you" The scar on the King's back started to sting as he cries him self to sleep remembering the past of what has happened to his beloved wife.

* * *

Inside Ruto's Room-In the morning

Link sitting awake with his back leaning against the head of the bead as the bed curtains flow with the current, Ruto arms wrapped around his waist as she uses him as a pillow _"I don't know what to do any more, I still want to die but I don't want to hurt Ruto anymore, I'm sick of living, but I don't want her to use the 'water of life spell' again" _Link lost in thought that he does not realizes that Ruto has woken up, gently she unwraps her arms from around his waist she turns around onto her back looking up at Links face he does not realize she's starring at him until he looks down at her still lost in thought jolting back finely noticing her "So whats on your mind?"

Link not knowing what to say he does not answer, she sites up letting Link close his legs she props herself on his lap she brings her hands to his face "I knew you weren't going to answer" he divert his eyes away

She knew this was going to happen, she kisses his lips forcing his eyes back onto her after a few seconds he closed his eyes letting himself get dragged into Ruto's passionate kiss after five minuets she broke the kiss "If your not going to say anything, then let me show you how much I Love You"

She was going to give him another kiss, when she was lowering into to kiss him again he grabbed her by the shoulder and force her down on the bed and takes the top before she could say any thing he presses his thumb against her lower jar to keep her mouth shut he brings his lips to her giving her a kiss that's mixes with regret, anger, pain, loneliness and lust this kiss burns but she welcomes his burn into her mouth as he slips his tong into her mouth like a snake he strikes her tong coiling his tong around hers each one of his attacks earns him a noise of pleasure. Link breaks away and sits up, she gives him a look asking why did you stop she sits up ready for another attack, but before she could the door to her bead room flies open "Good morning your highness, to you too master Link" a Zora kitchen maid enters bringing them both their breakfast

"Whats wrong Princess Ruto?" the Zora maid oblivious why Ruto is so angry with her

"Nothing just leave both the meals on the table near the couch" Ruto orders

"Yes ma'am" standing up strait giving her a solute, the maid followed Ruto's orders the maid almost drops the food because she can't keep her eyes off of Link

"Are you done?" Ruto getting more agitated the longer shes in the room, the maid quickly finish sets the meal and leaves she turn in the door way "enjoy your meal" she giving both of them a curtsy and leaves.

Ruto punching Link in the arm "So that's why you stopped your attacked?" Link nodes as a reply, he stands up getting off the bed he turn pikes Ruto up in a bridle stile and he crays her over to the couch so they can enjoy their breakfast together.

* * *

After breakfast in the courtyard

Ruto and Link walked threw the court yard Link spend the hole time listen to Ruto vet about the nine years that he was missing in her life, she just finished "I'm glad your finally back" she said panting

Link stood behind giving her a hug from behind "Link why have you stop talking?" she asked leaning into his hug,he took her arm and wrought on her skin 'I have nothing to say'

"Why are you not talking" she asked being a little bit more forceful, he wrought 'Don't have anything to say'

Dropping her head down "I can't force you to talk" he shakes his head no before she could get to depress he turn her around place one hand to her face and kisses her lips and he put an afford into the kiss

Breaking the kiss Ruto say "I will get you to talk one way or another" she's challenging him grabbing him by the collier and pulls him into a kiss

He rolls his eyes leans into the kiss, Links breaks the kiss and takes two steps backwards "Whats wrong Link?" as she extending her hand two him

"Your highness there is urgent matters for you to deal with" A Zora knight ruining Ruto's moment

"Were is this urgent business tacking place?" Ruto looking like shes about to kill the Zora knight

He nervously "In the royal family meeting room"

"All right" she reply

Turning to face Link "You knew he was coming and that goes the same thing about the maid how did you do that" Link pointed at his ears and at his nose "You smelt him and heard him" Link nodded

She turns to enter the castle she stopped in front of the Zora knight and decks him right on the spot knocking him out cold, Link tries not to laugh "I'll see you later Link" Blowing him a kiss, bringing two fingers to his lips tapping them twice

* * *

In the Royal Family meeting room

Ruto pushing the door open to the royal family meeting room "Well hello Ruto long time no see" a woman putting down her book

"Well well if it isn't Princess Zelda and what do I owe to have the shiny princess doing here in my beautiful underwater kingdom" Ruto letting a insulting smirk shine on her face, a tic mark form on Zelda's head

"Well I don't have the free time like a failed mermaid like you, but I took the time to come see you because I have a question" Ruto steaming after being called a failed mermaid

"So whats your question Princess shiny" The tick mark grew bigger, she took a deep breath and exhaled it

"Have you see sir Link?" Ruto had a gut feeling that's why she was here for

"No I haven't and if I have seen him what are you going to do about it?" Zelda knows she is lying

Zelda sits up strait "Well Link as been missing for five year, I have no clue where he is at" Ruto know she's telling the truth

"Why has he been missing for five year,I haven't seen him for nine years?" he anger has started affecting the water around her

"Because for four years out of the nine Link has been at my side" Zelda getting her angry on purpose

"So you stole Link from me for nine years?" the water starting to boil

"Yes I did like I will let some failed mermaid have him so I 'stole' him from you for four year and he's been missing for five years" the water around them is boiling

"Get out of my castle" Zelda is about to say something before she could say any thing a orb of water formed in front of her hand a stream of boiling water shot out blasting her out of the Zora castle and back to her castle

* * *

In the Zora Liberty

Link is sitting on a big chair the can be used as a one person's bed looking threw Ruto's baby book she was so cute when she was small Link didn't know the Zora babies have pink spots on the back of their heads. All of a sudden all of the windows slammed shut and a wall ice froze them shut, the other two doors are exactly the same

"Link!" Ruto shutting and sealing the door with ice, Link looks up from Ruto's baby book

"Oh hey Ruto so how was the meeting" Link standing up walking toured her, when Link got to her Ruto place her hand on his shoulders summing a water stream shooting her and Link onto the chair she is on top of him pining him down tears rolling from her face landing his face

"Link I understand that you've been threw a lot of pain, pain that will drive you to attempt to commit suicide, but I don't know what that pain is" she chocked out threw her tears, Link stared at her as her tear soaked his face not being able figure out what to do to make them stop.

"You don't need to tell me right away, but let me just ask one question does your pain have any thing to do with Zelda?" Link looked deep into her eyes and he can see everything, all of her mixed emotions, all of the pain he caused her, all the anger she can't get out.

"Yes" Ruto lay her head on his chest and cried, two minuets passed Link lift her face that was burned with tears of anger and he kiss her a kiss of passion and thankfulness she breaks the kiss, using his tong linked her neck and lips slipping back into her mouth flipping her on her back pinning both of her hands above her head using his other hand to bring her lips and his together to continue his attack of passion. Three more minuets pass he broke the kiss they both gasping for air.

"Link what are you doing?" she say with a mix of anger, joy, lust and a wanting for more in her voice

"I don't know what else to do, ever since you and I reunited all I've been doing is making you cry and I don't know what else to do make your tears to stop" there is unmistakeable able guilt in his voice

"Link" He quickly kiss her and pulls away, "That's enough out of you, now it's time to make you happy" Link summed a water lock pinning her hands above her head

"What are you so surprised about I am the "knight of seven" you know" licking her lips moving down her face across her neck slipping her dress off reviling her beautiful naked body, Ruto tries to hide her face felling embarrasses, Link started sucking on her right breast which earn him a moan she try to cover up.

He was not having any of that taking his mouth off of her breast leaving a cut 5in from the nipple, using his tong sliding down to her waist making her quiver with pleasure. Spreading her legs and tucking them under her reviling how wet she truly is and the aroma tells how much she been wanting him to do what he's going to do. Rapping his mouth her puffed up pussy inserting his tong this causing her head to jolt back, surprising her with how long his tong truly is.

Ruto's body quivered and shook with pleasure as he inserts and pulls out his tong making her orgasm twice she finally say with a mix of gasping and panting "Link pleas...please stop...stop playing...around and...give it to me" Hearing this put a smile on his face "sorry" leaning in giving her a deep kiss during the kiss Ruto undoes Links pants with her toes, he released her arms from his lock and within a second of her release she grabbed Link by the neck and flipped him on to his back and she took the top

Looking up at her Ruto say "It's my turn now" hearing this made Link chuckle as Ruto slowly lower herself over his rock hard pence "Did you get hard licking my pussy? Links face turn a little red

He took a deep breath "Well what can I say you taste amazing" Ruto's faced turned even more red do to her beautiful blue skin she turned a blushing purple she kept going until his member was all the way in to her surprised it didn't hurt as bad as she was told "So what do you think of my tong work now"

Ruto finally figured out what Link was talking about "You used your tong to make sure my first time doesn't hurt as bad" a smile spread with warmth and gentle as she took all of his dick into to her hot and wet pussy his dick hit the deepest part of her pussy as her walls rapped around his as she slowly starts goes up and down picking up momentum as the pleasure increased and intense iffy now her body is on ado pilot Link meeting her haft way increased his pleasure not being able to stand it any more he flips Ruto on her back and took control

Link caught up in the luxury of the body of the women he love unknowingly summed a water ball to the palm of his hand when he put that hand down to catch his balance he destroyed the chair they where on all of it was destroyed in pieces fly around in library. Ruto kicked her legs around Links waist she kicked the water around them creating a bubble around them and sending four water cuts destroying more of the library

In one last giant climax the both of them cumming together Ruto letting out a scream and Link biting down holding in his voice their joined climax creating a crater that causes the hole entire library to get sucked into it

* * *

Above what ever is left of the library

The Zora King is having a mixture of anger and joy of what has happen, a knight saluting the king "Your highness it will tack a total of five days to dig them out of all this ruble"

Letting out a sigh "Yes I know, but I have a question for you do you know what cause this mess?"

"No I don't sir" the king chuckled "Then don't worry about it just get back to work"

"yes sir" the knight runs to get back to work

_"So this finally has happen huh good job Link you stopped history from repeating it self"_

* * *

Under the rubble

Link awakes under a bubbled of ice and rubble "Good morning" a cheerful Princess throwing her self right in front of his gaze "Morning babe" pulling her in giving her a kiss on her left temple causing her to giggle looking up at whats left of the library a laughter

"I guess that's what you called losing your virginity" Ruto's didn't say anything she just laid her face on Links chest embarrassed about the fact that she is 27 years old and still a virgin and he was the one who spoke about it

Link letting out a whistle surprising Ruto in matter of seconds a light filled the water forcing Ruto to close her eyes, Link raised one hand as soon as the light began it was over "Ruto for years I've been wanting to say this to you" Ruto forcing her eyes open just in time to see Link slide a wedding ring on her finger

"Ruto from this point on will you be mine and only mine?" tears of joy filled her eye, Ruto stand up with a ribbon of water covering her breast and rapped around her waist

"Yes and do you Link from this point on will be mine and only mine." Pulling her on top of him kissing her with a fire of love in each nip

"Yes I will" Ruto sliding a never melt ice wedding ring around his finger

A giant cheer roared above the two looking they see the hole an tier Zora tribe above them cheer for them and yelling out

**"It's about time"**


End file.
